1. Technical Field
The invention in preferred embodiments relates generally to forming thumbnails of documents and more specifically to selecting images to form thumbnails.
2. Prior Art
A thumbnail is a page from a multi-page document that represents the content of the entire document. Typically, the thumbnail is derived automatically from the first page of a multi-page document, but when the first page is blank or does not have much content and hence does not meaningfully represent the document, this is unsatisfactory. Thus, an automatically selected first page thumbnail is not necessarily the best thumbnail of the document.
Thumbnails are also selected manually by document creators scanning each page of a document. This takes a long time and is tedious and subjective since the thumbnail is selected based on the user's interpretation of the document.
Thus, there remains a need for a way to automatically determine the most eligible thumbnail of a multi-page document.